


Sugar and Spice

by MonkeyZero



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai Week, M/M, married life in Nihon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: Fai has feelings, Kurogane isn't sure what to do about it





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> -for KuroFai week 2017  
> -The prompt was "Sweet"  
> -tumblr: sansa-marriage-strike.tumblr.com

Fai had been pensive lately. Kurogane had spent a few weeks bringing him little gifts, and showing a little more affection, and taking Fai places around Shirasagi Castle, but Fai would still spend his evenings sitting on the floor of their apartment with his legs crossed, staring out the door into the courtyard outside. 

Finally he had asked Tomoyo what to do because she was good with emotions and things. She had slapped him--not lightly--and shouted “talk to him!” and then sent Kurogane out of the room. “If you don’t go to him right now I’m banishing you again,” she joked.

“That’s not funny,” Kurogane growled, but he made his way back to the room he shared with Fai all the same. Fai was exactly where Kurogane had left him--staring out the door, running a brush absent-mindedly through his hair.

Kurogane sat next to him, and saw Fai’s lips quirk up before he went back to his expression. It wasn’t quite sad, but it was a little more than thoughtful. Usually when Fai was just thinking he had a small smile anyways. 

_ What do I say?  _ Kurogane had demanded.

_ Don’t be dumb. What are you thinking should be a good start,  _ Tomoyo had said.

“Uh--” Kurogane said. “You--you seem like you’re thinking about something.”

Fai hummed and leaned his head on Kurogane’s shoulder. “I don’t recognize most of the plants here,” he said after a moment. “Tomoyo-chan has been teaching me, but it’s all strange. We’ve been here three months and there are always things I don’t know.”

“I thought you liked that,” Kurogane said. “When we were travelling, you weren’t on the same level as the Kid, but you always liked finding new things.”

“Well it’s fun when you’re travelling,” Fai said with a laugh. “But now we’re supposed to be settling down, and it feels like I’m still travelling. This is home for you Kuro-pon, but it isn’t home for me yet. I know I’ll fit in with time, that this will become home for me, but I see you here and you just  _ fit.  _ You have somewhere you belong, somewhere that’s right for you. It’s not like I could go home to Celes or even Valeria if I wanted to… but I don’t belong here. Nobody has hair like me, or magic like me, or eyes like me. I’m learning the language, but I have an accent, and I don’t understand the customs and I do all sorts of rude things by accident. And it’s not  _ bad  _ being somewhere different. It’s just…”

“You want to leave?” Kurogane asked. He was already running through the list of things he could sell to Watanuki. “We’ve been to worlds more like yours.”

“No,” Fai said with a laugh. “My home is gone. Don’t you get sad about that too sometimes? I don’t miss the courts of Celes, I don’t miss my childhood in Valeria and I certainly don’t miss the tower, but I don’t have a place I belong anymore.”

Kurogane took a deep breath. He could say his home was gone too, but this was still his world, his culture, and he fit in here. It was a different sort of grief. He could say Fai had a place and that he belonged, but it wasn’t as if Fai was wrong. He would never be a native, no longer how long they spent in Nihon. He would always be Fai, the foreigner. Kurogane could say Fai was perfect the way he was and didn’t  _ need  _ to fit in, but that would do nothing to change the bare fact that this was not Fai’s home. They had gone where Kurogane had wanted to go because Fai had not had anywhere else he wanted to go.

“I can’t fix that,” Kurogane admitted that. He could make sure Fai was safe here, that nobody was rude to him, that he had all the comforts and luxuries this world had to offer. But he couldn’t change this world. 

“I don’t need you to fix this,” Fai said with a laugh. “Not everything can be fixed. It’s enough for me that you just sit next to me.”

 

Fai had said his problem couldn’t be fixed, and Kurogane believed that, but when faced with a problem, Kurogane was a do-er. So as soon as Fai fell asleep in his arms he went down to the kitchen, gave some instructions and snuck back up to hold Fai again. Fai smiled at him, but did not ask what he had been doing. They fell asleep together and did not wake until past dawn when there was a knock on the door.

“What?” Fai asked, sitting up, looking about in confusion. Most people made a habit of leaving Kurogane alone, and given the sound that could come out, most people steered clear of their apartments. Tomoyo had moved them to a more private section of the castle after their first few nights.

“It’s breakfast,” Kurogane said, sitting up. He took the tray from the servant, then sat down next to Fai. “You--you made this for us a few times. You said it was from your home.”

Fai’s eyes widened as Kurogane lifted a lid to reveal a bowl of milky, grainy porridge. “I think they should have made it similar.”

Fai grinned and took a bite. He smiled. “You know, Nihon has much better food, but this makes me feel like a little boy.” Kurogane smiled and handed Fai a small bowl of honey. Fai poured a ridiculous amount of honey and his porridge, then swiped his finger around the empty bowl to collect the remaining honey.

“Open up Kuro-pon,” he said, waving his finger in Kurogane’s face.

“I don’t like--” Kurogane started to say, but honey was dripping from Fai’s finger and onto the blanket, so Kurogane closed his lips over Fai’s finger and licked up the sweet syrup. 

When Fai took his finger back he looked at Kurogane and giggled, “You’ve got some on your chin.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes and knew better that to wipe it off before he felt Fai’s tongue swiping against his chin and lower lip. “Mmm, you’re sweet, Kuro-rin,” Fai said, giving Kurogane a small kiss.

“I think that was the honey,” Kurogane huffed. 

“No,” Fai said with a grin. “I wasn’t talking about the honey.” Kurogane grunted and avoided Fai’s gaze until Fai finished his meal and set the tray aside. “I don’t know if this world will ever be home for me,” Fai said after a moment. “I hope in time it will feel like that but… but as long as you’re with me, that’s home. As long as I have you to hold me I know where I belong.”

“You’re so sappy,” Kurogane grumbled, but he pulled Fai into a hug and laid on the bed with him, running his fingers through Fai’s hair. “But you know… that was sweet. What you said. You’re sweet.”

“Too sweet?” Fai asked with a laugh. 

“No,” Kurogane said, leaning forward to kiss Fai’s cheek. “The right amount of sweet.”


End file.
